


МОУ СОШ города Брянск-сити

by sverhanutaya



Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Hannibal (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Sherlock (TV), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - School, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Crack, Gen, Humor, Implied Slash, OOC, avengers as teachers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: В не самую типичную среднюю школу города Брянск-сити нагрянул инспектор управления образования в лице Таноса Аларсовича, и вот что из этого вышло.
Kudos: 3





	МОУ СОШ города Брянск-сити

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается спонсору моих истерических хохотушек в три часа ночи — паблику «Твои мужики || TM COMICS» (https://vk.com/tvoyi_myzhiki). 
> 
> Выкурила этот https://vk.com/wall-138383301_2617019 пост, и внезапно родилось вот это. Упоротость ради упоротости, без примеси смысловой нагрузки.

— Ещё раз, мистер Фьюри, объясните мне, по какой причине учитель литературы весь день отсутствует на рабочем месте?

— О нет, мистер Аларсович, напротив, он исправно посещает работу, ни прогулов, ни больничных.

— Тогда почему с самого утра я его ни разу не увидел? Вместо него уроки вёдет какой-то школьник!

— О, ясно, судя по всему, вы приняли его за одного из учеников. Мистер Паркер — самый молодой член в нашем коллективе, всего полгода как выпустился из института, но уверяю, он чрезвычайно способный и старательный сотрудник.

— В таком случае с какой стати ученики сейчас расхаживают по школе, хотя у них по расписанию как раз-таки урок литературы? Где ваш хвалёный молодой сотрудник?

— Должно быть, в кабинете психолога. Мы наняли мистера Бека совсем недавно, но похоже что он прекрасно справляется со своими обязанностями и помогает не только ученикам, но и преподавателям. Поймите, у мистера Паркера сейчас нелёгкий период: новый коллектив, адаптация к рабочему процессу, сами понимаете.

— Всё это очень хорошо, но у меня к вашему психологу тоже полно вопросов. Его собственное психическое здоровье вызывает большие сомнения.

— Не стоит судить по внешности.

— К слову о внешности. Почему ваш преподаватель по биологии выглядит как сбежавший чудовищный эксперимент сумасшедшего учёного?

— …Я бы не рекомендовал вам говорить это мистеру Беннеру лично, если не хотите встретиться с настоящим чудовищем.

— Это угроза?

— Дружеское предупреждение.

— Ладно, это ещё полбеды! Куда больше вопросов по поводу вашего учителя математики. Почему ученики выходят с его уроков с таким видом, будто им только что угрожали убийством?

— Математика — такой сложный предмет, страх перед ней совершенно естестенен…

— А что скажете насчёт учителя физики? По-вашему, его методы преподавания подходят для детей школьного возраста?

— О, дети просто в восторге от его уроков.

— Я своими глазами видел, как они прямо в классе собирали дуговой реактор!

— Сложно предугадать, какие знания пригодятся в жизни. Я лично одобрил учебный план, предложенный мистером Старком, потому что детям будет полезно всестороннее образование.

— И каким, скажите мне, образом им в жизни пригодятся навыки ковки холодного оружия? Ваша школа и на уроках труда отличилась. Топоры, мечи, даже перчатки… Насколько по-вашему применимы будут подобные навыки в жизни?

— Как я уже сказал, знания лишними не бывают. А мистер Одинсон знаток своего дела.

— А знания анатомии, я так понимаю, ученики черпают из наглядного пособия в лице учителя физкультуры? Вы считаете приемлемым настолько обтягивающий дресс-код, что не остаётся места для фантазии?

— Вы бы удивились, насколько благотворно влияет внешний вид мистера Роджерса на продуктивность учителя физики. И да, детей тоже чрезвычайно вдохновляет.

— Я сделаю вид, что этого не слышал. Как вы прокомментируете методы преподавания иностранного языка? Я сам закончил школу тысячу лет назад, но даже моих остаточных знаний достаточно, чтобы понять, что на уроках звучит сплошная нецензурная брань!

— Если вы учили русский язык, то наверняка помните, что он вообще не из самых изящных. Мисс Романова преподаёт детям по оригинальной, но, как я считаю, наиболее прагматичной методике. В конце концов для понимания живой речи куда полезнее будет знание преимущественно разговорных, а не литературных конструкций.

— Ладно, а что вы мне ответите насчёт учителя английского?

— Он брат трудовика.

— Странно, что не математика, это бы многое объясняло. Почему в тематике уроков сплошь и рядом прослеживается тема насилия, в частности постоянно речь идёт о ножах, чьей-то печени и бесконечных смертях?

— Этот мир жесток, дети должны усвоить это с самых ранних лет.

— И очевидно, к вашему учителю истории он был жесток настолько, что повредил его рассудок. Что за клоунский наряд наряд на нём?

— Всего лишь реставрация старинного одеяния тибетских монахов. Демонстрационный материал и элемент фантазии разнообразят и делают интереснее процесс обучения.

— Какой-то сумасшедший дом! Я бы самолично удалил отсюда половину вашего состава, чтобы хоть как-то уравновесить количество фриков на один квадратный километр... Во всех своих инспекциях по учебным заведениям я был беспристрастен. Но хотите скажу, как я поступлю с вашей упрямой, несносной шарашкиной конторой? Прикрою. С наслаждением.

— Послушайте, мистер Аларсович, какие конкретно недостатки вы видите в политике нашей школы? Как вы могли убедиться по предоставленной вам отчётности, у нас самая высокая успеваемость по стране: восемьдесят процентов отличников и лишь единицы неуспевающих.

— Которые периодически куда-то исчезают и больше не возвращаются!

— Cherchez la bufetchic…*

— Что-что?

— Я говорю, буфетчик у нас отлично готовит, вас и в лучших ресторанах так не накормят. Устали, наверное, за целый день напряжённой инспекции? Между прочим, в нашем буфете подают исключительный чай по секретному рецепту мистера Лектера. Поверьте, чай просто _улётный_ , после него вам всё покажется в ином свете. Предлагаю вам отведать чашечку и самолично убедиться.

**Author's Note:**

> * Отсылочка к выражению "шерше ля фам".  
> А чай мистера Лектера содержит псилобициновые грибочки, если кто не в теме. хР


End file.
